Keep Holding On
by DivergentNephil
Summary: There were many times he told her to hold on, and she did. When she almost lets go, what happens? Based on Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. WARNING, ONE SHOT AND REPEATS BECAUSE OF CHORUS'S. has been edited because of major messups. Please PM me if you see anymore.


**Do not own Maximum Ride or Avril Lavigne and her song keep holding on. It isn't exactly a song fic, just lines used from the song.**

* * *

_Six years old.__  
_  
The dog cage seemed to get smaller and smaller as my vision swam. The experiments they tried on me had failed and left me dizzy. I think Fang was next to me.

"It's going to be okay Max. Keep holding on." he reached a hand towards me. When I grasped it, the coldness of the School seemed to get a little less cold. And the end seemed farther. "We'll stand together and escape one day."

"Don't give in Max. I never will." He said steadily. He sounded like an adult in a kids body. "You're not alone, I'll stay by you. Keep holding on."

_Eight years old_

It hurt; my first broken nose. All because of Iggy. We had been messing around with pots and pans and he accidentally swung it at my face. I had been terrified by all the blood gushing and Iggy was no help, reaching around blindly and asking if something was bleeding and why the heck I was screaming in pain.

The blood was everywhere and Jeb was no where to be found. I stumbled to the washroom where I just looked at it all coming out. I had no idea what to do, when Fang burst in.

He grabbed my nose and crack! It broke again!

"Whad wad dat for!" I yelled.

"It reset wrong." he said, and grabbed my nose and out it back in place.

I yelled again. He just smoothed my hair and murmured "Keep holding on Max, almost done."

_Ten years old._

It stung. Blood dropped from the wound on my face. The eraser smirked, gripped my arm and _twisted_. I scream as it was torn off.

I awoke screaming. I grabbed my arm and sighed with relief as I felt it still there. I couldn't fall back asleep though. So I padded down the hall of the E shaped house to Fang's room. I knocked and a sleepy come in came from inside.

"Can I sleep in your bed Fang?" I whispered.

He nodded and I crawled in. "Nightmare?" he guessed.

"Yeah." I snuggled into the blankets.

I soon fell asleep, but a new nightmare came. I was running from eraser, and they caught me. "We've got you Maximum Ride, and we'll kill your precious flock too." I almost laughed at that because it sounded like something from the wizard of oz, but then he brought forward my flock and smirked. "Watch and learn Ride. Watch. And. Learn.

I awoke whimpering and felt Fang stroke my hair.

"Be strong. I'm here for you." he murmured. "You'll make it through. Keep holdin on. Stay strong. Doesn't matter what they say to you, they're fake and would never beat you in a fight."

I fell asleep again and dreamt I was running from erasers. But at the last send I flew away, living another day.

_Eleven years old._

I coughed. Being sick sucked. I was coughing, sneezing and running to the bathroom to puke. None of the flock would go near me.

I sighed and rinsed my mouth. Puking was utterly disgusting. I slowly walked back to bed and curled up in the covers. I grabbed a tissue and blew.

"You're really sick aren't you?" Fang said from the doorway.

"Go away! You're going to get sick!" I said as I sneezed.

He chuckled and also sneezed. "Too late."

I giggled. "Sorry." he laughed and I was about to, when bike starting rising up m throat. I ran to the washroom and almost vomited in my hair, when a hand scooped it up just in time.

"Thanks." I croaked after rinsing my mouth all over again.

"No problem. I'll always be there for you."

_Fourteen years old_

He left. I felt hollow as I processed this. So far away Fang, I wish you were here, I thought.

Dylan had almost succeeded in getting me to warm up to him. He ruined it by reminding me that he was here for me, while Fang wasn't. I slapped him.

C_ome back Fang. Before what we had is gone. Disappears._

The doors to my heart were closing. It would shut soon and even Fang wouldn't be able to win me back again. It would all come to an end. But when ever the flock and I attacked fly boys and such without him, it felt like he was there. I fought and defended as if he was there, watchin my back.

I fought and defended until the doors were almost shut. Then a year later, it happened.

_Fifteen years old_

"Keep holding on Max." Angel said to me as I shut myself up in my room. It was the day Fang had left, though exactly a year ago. One year ago he had left me. And I had held on for as long as I could. But I had to let go.

"I will Angel." I smiled weakly as I shut the door to my room.

"You'll make it through Max. Just stay strong. I'm here for you and I always will be."

A voice came from the corner of my room.

"Fang?!" He was invisible. "Where are you?"

"This is a prerecorded message Max. It was set to play today, a year after I left you."

I sat on my bed and caught sight of a tape recorder. I leaned over to turn it off when his voice came through, louder than before.

"I know you Max, don't you turn this off." I leaned away. "that's better. Now hear me out. I left because us loving each other wasn't good. We got distracted and led the flock to actually kicking us out. It was my fault and I left because I thought you'd become a leader again. But I've watched you, and you haven't. You need me don't you?"

I was about to protest when I remembered it was a recording.

"Anyways, Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly, and I mean our relationship. It will work, I'm coming back."

At this, a rustle at the window was heard and I whipped around.

"Miss me?" Fang smirked. I screamed and ran at him.

"Do you know how LONG I held on for you?"

"Yeah I do. But I'm back and I'll always be there for you. I'm so glad you kept holding on for me. We'll just stay strong and you can stay leader Max, as well as my Max." he smiled.

"We'll make it through." I whispered.

Then he caught my lips with his and my world wasn't so lonely anymore.

* * *

**Review! Yes there are plot holes and i apologize for that. But this had to work with the story and I didn't want it to be Humor. **

**So know that the serious story had ended, I shall fill those holes:****Dylan got eaten, Jeb left because of the evil unicorns and I have no idea what age he left and what age the flock left the school. But whatever.**


End file.
